FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a plasticizer or a lubricating oil which is primarily used for polyvinyl chloride and which has a high molecular weight and low volatility and has a terminal ether-ester structure(s).
In expressing various compounds in the specification, abbreviated symbols bracketed with "[]" indicate acids, alcohols or groups having a specific meaning defined below. When such a symbol is described alone, it represents a meaning of the symbol in which a terminal hydroxyl and/or carboxyl group is included. When a number of such a symbol or symbols are arranged to indicate bonded state, they represent a meaning of the symbols in which ester or ether linkages are included. For example, the formula EQU C.sub.4 H.sub.9 (OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.2 OCOACOOXOCOACO(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.2 OC.sub.4 H.sub.9
wherein A is a residual group of adipic acid and X is a residual group of diethylene glycol, it is represented by [BEEAX.sub.D AEEB], and the above formula wherein A is a residual group of phthalic acid and X is a residual group of 1,3-butane diol is represented by [BEEPX.sub.13 BPEEB].
______________________________________ Definition of abbreviation symbols in [ ] ______________________________________ dibasic acid adipic A phthalic p diol component 1,3-butane diol X.sub.13B 1,2-propane diol X.sub.12P diethylene glycol X.sub.D terminal etheralcohol component ethyleneoxy E diethyleneoxy DE triethyleneoxy EDE terminal alkyl R butyl B hexyl H octyl O methyl Me benzyl Bz ______________________________________